A Quaint Time in the Village.
A Quaint Time in the Village. Where: Yonshigakure no Sato ( The Village.) Who: Azuresato Ryu, AmefushiKanarime, TakashiroSarutobi, venussoudai, Castiel , Haven , NamikazelRuka, KyoHachi, Lucien A few Shinobi took their freetime before training would be commenceing for them all. Each one found something to do while they waited for their respective sensei's to arrive and take them off to learn. These are the records of that day. A Quaint day. venussoudai: Soudai came through the thundergod gate which had the connection to the Yonshigakure gate entrance. Often times she passed through here, stopping to eat, sometimes going shopping in one of the alleys that had an assortment of people selling things at a stand, but eventually making it to her home. Today she felt like visiting here, it seemed the right time to do so seeing as the rest of the shinobis were around the villages. She sat down at a bench, shifting her clothes to be more comfortable then waiting for the groups to gather. LucienSebek: -he would walk around more as he notice the one named Soudai. He would go her way as he sat down next to her not saying anything to her at all- TakashiroSarutobi: Taka was shot out of the thundergod gate as usual, as he soared through the air he twisted about and anded a few feet from the ramen house "Aggghhh.. damned..gates" he muttered out as he slowly stood up and dusted himself off. He then looked around saw Soudai,along with someone he had yet to be introduced to "Hiyah Soda-chan!" he waved to her and smiled brightly AmefushiKanarime: * Kanarime passed through the thundergod gate to the village, planting a much nicer landing this time around. He had been growing much more used to them, just like he got used to taking the long treacherous walk up to the training grounds. He ran across the bridge of the pier, smiling as he spotted Taka a little ways off. He kept silent and snuck closer from behind to him, until he was close enough to throw his arms open and shout, "Oooniiisaaaaannn!" and pounce trying to tackle hug his friend. He spotted Soudai and someone else he had not yet met sitting down at the bench, 'yet another new person to Yonshi?' He would wonder to himself. There were a lot of newcomers lately, though that was perfectly fine to Kana. Since they finally got to come around Soudai again, Kana would have to give her a hug before it was too late. He was still convinced at what Taka told him, 'Sure she secretly does like hugs, but wouldn’t admit it.'* venussoudai: Soudai nodded to the two boys, one of them with tht unusual pink hair color, but Jinora had purple, so it wasn't that strange. Jinora's was dyed though, she never got around to ask Kana if his hair was dyed, she didn't think pink was a natural hair color. Soudai was a oddity herself, but this Lucien boy besides her was somewhat of a mystery, his looks were depressing, he needed more life in his appearance. Soudai stood up and walked for a bit before her legs would get tired. AzuresatoRyu: -I had been in the village since early that morning. A clone there before the gate switched from this me to the one there. I liked to play multi-tasker at times. It gave me both a mental and physical challenge you just couldn’t get out of normal training. I certainly looked different than the other clones that laid about. Should one enter they would no doubt be a clone of myself who watched the gate. What I had been doing in the village had demanded much more of my concentration . I had been strolling along down a brick path closest to the ramen shack, the scent of the brews from within definitely tantalized towards me, I imagined taking all of it and creating one massive bowl of noodles. It sounded lovely however I’m not sure how my mind concocted something like that being that I was not completely and entirely obsessed with the dish. I let it pass by with a shrug and continued on. My eyes were on but one thing that I held out half an arm’s length away from me, held by my left hand. It hung and swayed with each step I took, every time a faint “click” sounded it would jolt and interrupt my reading. There before myself I would seem to be studying a type of scroll. The only thing those around could see however if they were not peering over my shoulder would be the back of its parchment and would know nothing of its contents. My icy eyes scampered along the different characters while my mind read to me. I had been studying this certain “technique” of sorts for close to three or four weeks now and I was far from achieving anything close to it. I knew this and yet continued to press on. My focus was somewhat faltering due to the arising thunder claps and arrivals of the students. The first to catch my attention and turn my head had been the young daughter to the kage’s wife and step daughter to the kage himself. I wondered where he sensei, and my comrade was and if she was planning on teaching the girl further. My eyes would rest on her for only another moment until the next arrived. Lucien so I had come to know him as, a boy who seemed quite dull and dim to me and void of any kind of light. I almost pitied him for the way he saw things. I planned to do all I could to show him the world was something more than a bowl of bran-flakes.- ……mm?..-Finally two more familiar faces to me appeared, Taka the first and of course less “subtle” children soared past the gate and me to land near the ramen shack where I stood this day. I watched him stumble to his feet and lifted my left hand to stifle a giggle. Thankfully the mask I usually wore did not need to, It was unnecessary to wear such a thing within my own village. Sometimes it certainly got on my nerves that I had no time to show myself to even my friends lately. My face was clearly shown to them all now. The skin was just as porcelain-pale as a doll’s and many had told me that it simply radiated of a sort of essence, something like a light. My eyes were strikingly similar to the color of my outstanding cyan locks. Those strands felt like silk to the touch and could often be seen flaring out around my body almost like that of a bitter frost of perhaps even a blue flame. Today it sat in a strange updo, brought upwards to rest against the right sight of my head , why would be unknown to these young genin. Perhaps I had desired a new look for myself, or I had found that my long hair created an almost unbearable overheating situation. The reality of the situation was that I had been simply off practicing in the near-by Yonshi hospital and tending to my medicinals’. Whenever I worked around my items of practice I ensured that nothing got in the way, this included my hair. One could usually tell when I had been fiddling with those sort of things if I lacked the routinely worn darkened flak or the autumn-golden ANBU jacket. Instead in their place I slipped upon myself, a short sleeved and thin white coat with experienced tears and holes riddleing the hem near my feet. Finally, I noticed the last to arrive. Kanarime or Kana as everyone came to call him. He was a young jashinist and the first of my genin that I taught as their sensei, I expected soon enough while I approached I would hear my name on his tongue; Mama.- venussoudai: Soudai nodded to the two boys, one of them with tht unusual pink hair color, but Jinora had purple, so it wasn't that strange. Jinora's was dyed though, she never got around to ask Kana if his hair was dyed, she didn't think pink was a natural hair color. Soudai was a oddity herself, but this Lucien boy besides her was somewhat of a mystery, his looks were depressing, he needed more life in his appearance. Soudai stood up and walked for a bit before her legs would get tired. Something Blooming?.... TakashiroSarutobi: .Taka groaned at how non vocal Soudai could be sometimes, as she had only just nodded to him instead of returning at least a ‘Hi’ or something of the like, a verbal response, even a small one would have been nice. He stubbornly decided to follow after her and see where to she was heading off to, not one to be so easily shrugged off like that “Heyyy Soda-chaaaan! Where you going??? Can I come to??” He called out after her as he tailed her closely LucienSebek: -Lucien would walk over and join the others, watching all of them closely. “So will you all be my team then?” –he looked to each one of them not showing any sign of excitement or even fear in his voice. With his accident and not remember anything before it, Lucien would not remember the kind heart that his mother once taught him to use. He was bitter… cold… not angery but just simple in the state of mind of being alone. - AmefushiKanarime: *Apparently unnoticed, because Taka moved before Kana could actually hug him he fell only to meet the hard ground instead. "..." He sat up with his legs underneath him, rubbing his face that ended up hitting the ground with the most impact. "Ow..." He watched him follow up with Soudai, Lucien not to far behind. His eyes stuck on giving Taka an unhappy glare as he muttered to himself, "Baka Taka...thats the second time now. Ignore me again.." He huffed and jumped up to his feet looking elsewhere. He turned to see his Sensei walking along reading something in her hands. She looked a lot different today,he noticed. He gave a small wave to her, "Hey there, Mama." He greeted* AzuresatoRyu: -I had come just in time to hear Kana’s fall and I looked up from the scroll before me. With a flick of my wrist the long paper trail would slip upwards and clatter to a close. I hurried my pace, also looking to where his teammate, Taka, was walking away. I shook my head since I was slightly disappointed. The boy only had girls on his mind, soudai to be specific. I let out another light hearted chuckle and lifted a hand to rest upon Kana’s head of pink hair. I then reached around him to pull him into a hug, thankfully my large bust didn’t affect him since I had been standing, if anything they rested atop his head as well-…You doing alright dear? That looked like some bad fall… venussoudai: "I am just walking Taka.." Soudai said moderately irritated by his affection. She looked back to see Kana fall and shook her head dissapointingly. "What is it like being on a squad with him?" She asked pointing off at Kana while he and Ryu commited a act of shotacon. She sat up on the ledge overlooking the water and the gates, waiting for his reply. TakashiroSarutobi: He chuckled at her gruff words and looked over to where Soudai was pointing,over at his teacher and good friend "Oh its lotsa fun! he is alike me..'cept he isn't pervy..but very nice and friendly and warm.." He smiled as he turned back to Soudai with a bright smile,he then got out a tiny bit of barbequed pork he had saved from his last trip to the ramen shop AmefushiKanarime: *He looked up at his Sensei as she put a hand on his head, a smile returning as he was embraced in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and tightly squeezed, " Im fine now Mama! It wasnt too bad, just gotta watch my footing next time." he chuckled, not so irritated anymore* AmefushiKanarime: * He backed off from his Sensei smiling but headed back in the direction of the gate. "I got to uhm..go for a minute. Ill be back soon, okay Mama?" He said cheerfully and ran toward the gate, walking back through it* AzuresatoRyu: -I nodded and continued to pet the sakura pink hair below me-..hahaa~..I see, I see. WE should work on that next training session eh?..-I would stretch my arms out and let out a long yawn, If anyone had been watching me, the sleeves of my coat slipped upwards and revealed something I normally kept completely covered up. This would also answer the question if I truly did posess ANBU skill. I bore the tattoo imprinted upon each and every member known upon my left arm, just below my shoulder.- …heehe~…-Then I noticed the boy backing away from me. I had not known what it was that made him take his leave however I also did not put too much thought to it. As long as work progressed this night I would not have much of a problem with anything. The same went for my other young boy near by still showering Soudai with his presence.- venussoudai: Soudai stared at the water for a bit. Recently it had been brought to her that Jinora was her sister, she did not know how blood related, either Minato's daughter or both Minato's and Ruka's, it brought a new element to her life that would be interesting, she had always enjoyed Jinora's presence and believed she was Ink-sensei's best student, perhaps while they were at home they would train with one another or train with their father and/or Ruka, the future would be interesting. "What are you doing today Taka?" She questioned looking over at the genin besides her. TakashiroSarutobi: "Umm... nothing much today.. so i decided to spend some time with you and possibly.. hopefully get to know you better" He smiled at her, yet toned it down somewhat to a dull roar as he didnt want to annoy her.. to much "You hungry?? if so we can go get some ramen.. my treat" he started rambling on a bit about random odd things,not taking into thought what he said,it just spilling out like water from an overturned bucket, things mostly about her AzuresatoRyu: -I continued on with my journey to one of the tables by the ramen shack. I surveyed this place I would be sitting carefully as I would have rather not stained my white garment with anything left over from a carless previous patron. I scanned the silk red cushions and the ground around them. I found little more than a few crumbs from perhaps biscuits and used the back of my right hand to brush them away. After I was satisfied with how it seemed, did I take my seat. I was not going to order anything delicious though my stomach let loose a grumble that could have been mistaken for the growl of a large animal. I needed to take this time to study and ponder.- …-At the same time I had zoned in on Soudai and Taka’s fleeting conversation, that seemed to be furthering itself as they walked. I did catch mention of going off somewhere and listened close to hear the reply of the young lady.- CastielCaoin: - He walks out the door to his appartment and wanders the streets as he stops in at a little Mask Shop near the ramen shop as he eyed a mask in the shape and specific look of an old anbu mask of the leaf. He left the shop and walked to the ramen shop, His pack on his bacck and the kunai on his belt. He was ready to train but felt like stopping for a quick ramen bite. He goes into the shop and orders a normal sized ramen and walks to sit down and relise Sensei ryu was nearby as he moves closer and says- " May i join you Sensei" venussoudai: "I am not that hungry..But i guess i can use some tea.." She said softly, getting back over the ledge and walking down to where Ryu and Castiel were. She looked back a moment to see if Taka was following, wondering why he said he planned on spending some time with her. She shrugged and went over to find a seat. "Oh hello Castiel." TakashiroSarutobi: He smiled at her agreeing of his offer and walked beside her,a bright smile plastered onto his face as he walked over and sat down to the left of her "I'm happy you decded to come with me.. " he took out a small pouch and set it on the chair beside him. He then looked up and saw Ryu and Castiel "Heya! whats up you twoo??" He showcased his bright smile to them as well Haven: ~Haven arrived within Yonshi once more, treading lightly from where she had appeared once passing through the Thunder God Gate. The familiar atmosphere, the cool dampness of the village put a smile on her face, but what made her even more pleased was the fact that she could look around and see others. She spotted Ryu first and her hand went up instantly, greeting her from afar. Her eyes danced across their home, spotting the others. This was truly a treat to her. She didnt waste any time, her legs pulling her forwards as she almost skipped down the steps to the lower level near the water, happening upon most of the crowd. She greeted them with the utmost respect~ Salutations everyone. Time for some Scrolls and Tea and Ramen!~ AzuresatoRyu: -I took the scroll back up into my hands and unraveled it while I sat. I had not ordered a bowl and I wasn’t planning on it anytime soon. Again my stomach punished me with a very vicious snarl. I shot it a calm stare which seemed to somehow calm it. I was about to return to my studies when I noticed a young boy arrive at the table. Castiel, I knew who he was immediately and seeing him just like seeing any of the children brought a gentle smile to my face.- Castiel!~..Aaya. of course you can join me!..how have you been hm? –I set the scroll down beside the empty bowl before me and let it rest there for a moment, however I rested a hand against it in order to keep it from tummbleing off the table.- ..ah. Soudai, Taka!~..Good of you to join me. –Now I was overjoyed, I loved company and especially when it was willing!- Aaha~..me? Oh. Studying a bit here and there, I’ve been at the hospital most this day and now its time to work my mind. –I set my left hand to my head and tapped it with my index finger three times.- You three here for some ramen or perhaps tea? –I had already thought I wanted tea to sip upon while I read, it sounded appitizeing. I didn’t have much time to speak more on that topic because now I had seen one of the other jonin and frankly newer. I waved my hand above my head and let out a happy call. Perhaps Haven had not yet seen me with my hair up, this thought crossed my mind and then wisked away.- Hey there!!~..You coming over for some tea and ramen? Seems this is becoming a popular hang out area!~.. venussoudai: Soudai stepped aside and wandered off into the mist.. ((Brb, going to store)) She would return in a bit, for now she had some feminine things to do..shopping.. CastielCaoin: Castiel would sit up hearing his name and say " Im good how are you two" As taka and soudai came to sit. He takes his ramen from the cute young waitress and smiles to her as he begins to eat. When he hears ryu speak up he awnsers her" Im fine i guess, Getting majorly nervous on how close the chunin exams are and i feel im a little unprepared." He stiffens up a bit- CastielCaoin: - Castiel stands and runs off leaving his money on the table and bows to Sensei ryu.- thanks for your company- Haven: ~She made her way across the wet stones and approached the table outside the ramen house. Coming up behind Ryu she stopped and looked down at the two still at the table, asking in a soft manner~ Do you mind a little extra company? ~She had enjoyed the ramen of Yonshigakure before and it was one of her most favored hangouts within the village.. and truthfully, she was hungry too. Politely she awaited an invite to be seated with them~ ((brb checking food xD)) AzuresatoRyu: -Now I was perplexed, it seemed all of the children lately were very busy. That was probably a good thing being that the exams were so soon. My attention was drawn from their departures to the other Jonin I had fondly begun to see as my friend. A fellow Jonin and a fellow medical nin at that.- AAh! Of course Haven! Come and take a seat. I’ll even spot you for your ramen!~..-I suppose today I felt far more generous than I usually did. – How are you doing ? I noticed the rubble around here, that wasn’t from you perchance was it? –Of course I referredto the battle she had with the Namikage himself.- Haven: ~She let out a soft laugh and continued to make her way to a seat. Somewhat in between Taka and Ryu as she wouldnt want them to assume she was sitting closer to someone else and forgetting about the other. She was a sensitive person like this and cared about the feelings of others. In reply to Ryu's comment she just shrugged and plopped down at her side, though despite Haven's lack of words on the subject, she was thrilled to have sparred with their Namikaze the other night. She felt as though a peice of her had finally been completed. She chuckled then, her hand rising and called out to the waitress~ Two bowls of Chisu Ramen please! ~She looked over towards Ryu and winked, they seeming to have an inner joke between them, she stated simply~ Looks like we finally get that date aye? AzuresatoRyu: -I let out a laugh only I and she would understand. The date was to happen here, now that would be lovely. I wondered what he husband would think of such a thing. He would probably have enjoyed the thought of it.- …Heheh!..sure does. –With that I began to look back down at the scroll my hand held in place. I reach over with a free hand to grip the pot of tea, already filled with steaming water and poured a bit into a chipped up cup. I took the one in worst shape and then dropped a bit of sugar from a pile on a napkin into it. I used a single chopstick near by to stir until the sugar dissolved. However then I became distracted by my reading and probably stirred a bit too long.- Haven: ~As the ramen was placed before her, she nodded politely towards the woman whom was serving it~ Thank you.. ~She said up to her, before turning her attention to the hot, heavenly bowl of noodles. She didnt waste any time, breaking her chopsticks and started to dig in, watching Ryu as the waitress places a nice hot bowl of Chisu Ramen before her. Haven wondered if Ryu was hungry.. her stomach was definately complaining~ AzuresatoRyu: -I continued to read the scroll at my side however glanced up to haven for a moment or two in order to watch her.- ..So Haven, how’s it feel being back in Yonshi? I hear you like it!!~..hahaha!~..-It had also come to my attention that this woman intended on taking care of my student. I had gotten to know her well yes, but I didn’t know how to feel. I felt very protective and yet incredibly happy for Taka and her.-…..-I shook the thought from my head and scolded myself inwardly for thinking such a ludicrous thing.-.. .. Haven: ~Her eyes seemed to gaze at her warmly. She placed her bowl down upon the table~ I am.. very happy to see our village flourishing like this.. ~Her gaze trailed off, remembering the village from a time long ago.. instantly though, she shook her head, dismissing those times. Her focus was now and she let out a soft laugh, looking back up to Ryu~ It feels wonderful.. TakashiroSarutobi: .Taka looked up as he heard a familiar voice,on that was kind,caring and overall very sweet, his eyes shot open as he saw his adopting mother haven arrive and almost bounced out of his seat with excitement "Hiyah!" He squealed softly,trying not to be to loud as he walked over and hugged both her and his sensei Ryu AzuresatoRyu: - I flinched slightly but then I giggled, and lifted my free arm to hug the boy closer to myself-..Aayaa...~ Taka-kun. Hello dear. You will be ready for training tonight yes?...-I chuckled gently taking a good look at him for a moment or two.- TakashiroSarutobi: He nodded and gave her a warm cuddle of affection to let her know that she was still special to him "Yes.. i just hope everyone who is supposed to be there will.. be there.." AzuresatoRyu: - I blinked twice, a little startled by the nuzzle but I accepted it and nuzzled him slightly back.- hehehe~..Well Akio will not, he's home sick for a while. went to visit him you see. However kana should.... TakashiroSarutobi: He grinned up at his teacher and nodded "Ok!" he responded enthusiasticly Lady Ruka Appears!~ NamikazelRuka: In the distance one could hear the sound of heels as they echoed off the walls of the village. A white haired woman soon came into view as it was clearly Lady Ruka; however, she did not wear her shinobi attire tonight as a vibrant Kimono dressed her body. Reds, oranges, yellows and pinks greeted the eyes of an on looked as Ruka stood at the end of the Ramen table now. Her pricing green eyes look onto Ryu and her student Taka as a black fan with a golden dragon opened in front of Ruka as she began to fan herself. “Good evening.” A calm smile moved across her flawless face as she looked at the two. Not awaiting a replay Ruka took a seat with the two as she didn’t even order a bowl of raman but one was brought out to the women. TakashiroSarutobi: Taka looked over and smiled at Lady Ruka as she approached, momentarily stunned by those piercing green eyes of hers "Hello Miss Ruka!" he eagerly called to her "That is quite the pretty outfit you have on.. did you come from somewhers fancy...? or did you just feel like dressing up?" he curiusly chittered to her, going on like a chipmunk NamikazelRuka: As the voice of Taka was heard, Ruka placed her chop stick down on the table as she turned to the boy. It was never polite to eat and talk at the same time. A smile moved over her lips as she rested her fan under her chin. “Hello Taka.” She spoke with a gentle voice. “You think this is pretty? Well thank you but all my clothes come from someplace fancy.” Her voice holding a bit of humor as her smile remained. “So how is training going?” A odd question for Ruka to ask since it seemed she had no real interest in the genin at times. AzuresatoRyuAzuresatoRyu : -I chuckled and took a good look at what Ruka wore as well. I too had left my shinobi attire at home. I'd been here in the village since far earlier and I had been working in the hospital wings. I'd been within my lab taking care of a few medicinals. In order to ensure nothing got contaminated I'd changed completely. I had even pulled my normally long and flowing hair up against the right side of my head. I wore instead of the usual flak and ANBU coat, a thin and white, torn up jacket.- heehehe~..I think thats very becoming on you Lady Ruka. ..aah Training. - I looked to the boy beside me.- He certainly had gotten strong... TakashiroSarutobi: He blushed softly at the praise and lets out a sheepish grin "I can now pick up heavy bouldars thanks to miss Ryus intense as of lately training.." he simply said,not wanting to sound cocky or pompous to Ruka. NamikazelRuka: Still smiling, “That’s wonderful. Keep up the good work.” Her voice taking a softer tone as she turned back to her bowl of Raman as her body now faced Ryu. “You think so? It’s one of my favorite Kimono’s so I would hope it flattered me in some way.” Ruka spoke to Ryu as she eyes seemed to study the shinobi in front of her. “You are taking care of yourself, Yes?” Ruka asked as her green eyes narrowed a bit. Ruka was often worried about the women. Always pushing herself beyond her limits and failing to realize just how far is to far sometimes. AzuresatoRyu: - I took another sip of my hot sugar water, well mild by now and then set the chipped cup aside. My one hand was still resting against an open scroll that sprawled flat and parralel to the table beneathe them all. I had been reading it each time I found time for only myself. Which lately was not entirely often. I gave another chuckle to Taka before my own icy eyes would meet that of the Lady Namikaze.- ah...me? hahaha!~ of course!...I have been. You know, eatin right, sleeping. all of those lovely things. Yourself?... AmefushiKanarime: * Kanarime stumbled out of the thundergod gate, its corresponding clap of thunder sounding out his arrival. He fumbled for the ground that was soon to meet him as he tipped over with a loss of balance, catching himself as they dropped to hit the ground first. “Ah, and I had the perfect landing when I came here earlier. Least I didn't fall like before..." He sighs, pushing himself back up to his feet. He squinted out on the dock trying to get a better view that the mist tried to hide from him of what all was going on and who was there. It didn’t work very well, he walked across to the brick path down toward the ramen shack where he heard voices becoming closer. Most of the genin that were here earlier had left besides his teammate Taka. His Sensei was still here, as well as Miss Ruka who sat down with her. He flicked his eyes to Taka. He would normally greet him happily with a hug, but didn’t really feel like face planting into the hard stone again. Nor would he want to disrupt his Sensei at the moment with a gigantic hug. He wouldn’t stay mad Taka though, just aware what to look out for. He waved as he stopped beside the bench and said cheerfully, "Hey Mama! Taka! Lady Namikaze!" He smiled politely.* NamikazelRuka: Ruka nodded as the cheerful laugh of Ryu filled the space between them. Her eyes looking down at her green tea as it seemed Ruka was unsure to pick it up or leave it be for now. “Good to hear your doing well and me?” Ruka asked a bit surprised as she now looked up at Ryu. It was rare indeed for someone within the village to ask of her wellbeing since it was just assumed that Lady Ruka was always in top forum. “I’m healthy as always. Minato would have my head otherwise.” A cheeky smile met her lips as a more playful mood overtook Ruka. When Minato was mentioned around or by Ruka her attitude always seemed to change to a more cheerful and less stick persona. Taking her tea into her hands now, Ruka raised the cup to her lips as she took a swig, “ahhh that’s lovely.” She said happily as Kanarime stumbled out of the thundergod gate. “Hello Kanarime.” She greeted him with the same charming smile as she greeted Taka with. AzuresatoRyu: -I nodded and chuckled at the thought of Minato being incredibly worried about Ruka, especially if she was sick. I wondered if he'd do things different and forget things. It made me laugh all the more.- AAhaha!~...Kana-kun Hello dear!!~...Why don;t you come join us? I was just about to start training here soon however. so get your fill to eat. TakashiroSarutobiTakashiroSarutobi : Taka watched from a distance as someone new was expelled from the thundergod gate and chuckled faintly and then noticed the conversation between Ruka and Ryu about Minato and the effect it had on her mood. his ears perked slightly as he heard kana's name be called out and waved to him "Oy! buddy!~ come join us! " AmefushiKanarime: * He nodded to them, "Ah okay! I will, " He trotted over to a seat beside his Sensei and kneeled down onto its red cushion. He would have to savor this moment before working with Taijutsu again, as that was what he assumed they would be doing. They would have to learn to moves soon, Chunin exams werent going to wait on them when while they were fast approching. But he wouldnt think about that right now. "I apologize I departed so quickly earlier Mama.. How are all of you?" NamikazelRuka: Ruka’s eyes did not follow Kanarime as he moved over to the table in which they all sat but she could easily sense where he was going. Her eyes closed as Ruka took more sips from her tea. While green tea wasn’t her most favorite it was good to have every once in a while. Her eye lips slowly lifting as Kanarime questioned them all on their welfare. Her eyes parried into the green water that filled her cup as she spoke, “I’m wonderful. Thank you for asking.” Her voice retaining the same tone as before as she yet against took a drink from her tea cup. AzuresatoRyu: - I too glanced up and smirked watching the boy move to a ramen bowl, set before him. By now the owner knew them...well.-..ahahaa!~..Good. I'm doing well. -I assumed I had studied enough and gripped the top of the scroll. I flicked my wrist allowing it to swiftly spiral upwards and clatter shut. When I was finished I slipped it away to snap it in place beside the second scroll I carried- ... KyoHachi: -Hachimaru ,exiting the thundergate , was a goof ball at landing on his feet. Spat ot the gates his footing was less then perfect . Landing on his face once again it became a routine,but his recovery time was getting faster. Once his face had hit the ground,he used his shoulders to force his way up to gain some air between him and the ground,then reflexes set in as his arms filled the void ,to help him begin a power tumbling recovery." it still sucks , this gate hates me." he mumbled to himself. As he regain his barrings backhe began his sneaky walk to the shrine where he felt comfortable, using his chakra to walk upon the still waters. Befor reaching his destination he seen his sensei, and Ryu , along with some genin. He would try again to be a bold and perfound conversationist, since this wasnt his forte. Looking up from the water ,he hopped onto a nearby bench .- " Hello sensei..Hello Ryu. How is everyone ta... ta.. today?"- AzuresatoRyu: - I looked up, a little startled by Kyo's arrival. Unfortunately for him, I was just about to go. I had alot to teach my boys and it just could not simply wait. I contemplated allowing him to join us.- ..mm..ah I'm good dear. - I glanced to the boys, and gave my hip a simply pat to alert them I was ready to go-.....come for some ramen Kyo? NamikazelRuka: Ruka placed her tea cup on the table as she heard of Kyo’s arrival. She waited for her cup to be refilled as she rested her elbow on the table and turned towards the boy. “Hello Kyo.” It was strange to her that Kyo still referred to her as sensei but she allowed it for now. “I’m well. Yes came join us.” As she spoke the shop owner came over and brought Ruka a new cup of tea and to her delight began to drink her new tea. KyoHachi: -Alittle confused on how he arrived and it seem that others are beginning to leave...Is it the same as before .the beginning of the end, Hachi thought to himself. He always tryed to be acknowledge for his trying to be more open to other , yet.-" Ah ramen .. Ei , No Im ok . I was just wandering if sensei was ready to train alil??!"- Hachi would glance at Ruka wit wondering eyes in hope she would say yes/- AmefushiKanarime: * Kanarime had starteted to eat the ramen layed out before him, quickly however since they were going to depart soon enough. He looked up for a moment at the arrival of another genin... the deep red hair with a demon mask covering his face did not strike him familiar. He must have never met Kyo before. Kana smiled to him, "Hello...!" He pasued not knowing his name. He looked at his Sensei who glanced to them, spying the pat she gave and responded with a small nod of understanding. He took one more bite of ramen before standing up.* NamikazelRuka: Ruka sighed softly as she turned to Ryu, “Take him would you?” Ruka asked as she took one more sip. Her green eyes seemed a little annoyed at Kyo’s request but it was something she accepted from the boy. AzuresatoRyu: - I blinked and looked to the young one. Soon enough he would have a sensei but for now It appeared that his training would have to come to me.-....Alright Kyo-kun. Guess you'll be coming with me too!!~.....Taka, Kana. we're going. -I stood from my place and looked to Ruka before me-...Pleasure to speak with you lady Ruka. NamikazelRuka: Ruka nodded towards Ryu with a smile. "Likewise." she said with a smile as her eyes thanked Ryu for taking Kyo and giving him some training. TakashiroSarutobi: Taka got up,bowing to everyone and walked away towards the thundergodgate,giving a yawn as he stood before it and was whisked away AzuresatoRyu: - I would nod a third time and then look to my boys-..Alright you three. Lets get moving. -Finally I turned to head for the nearest path I knew led to my grounds. This training session would prove to be far more brutal than any of them could really comprehend but it would not be for vain.- Category:Casual